


Keep Up

by Shadowspier



Series: Tales of a Spider in it's Web [2]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowspier/pseuds/Shadowspier
Summary: Tony was working in his lab when he asked Dumb-E for a screw driver and he got a juice box instead. That’s when he decided he needed some help, someone who wouldn’t get in his way, someone he wasn’t (really) annoyed by, someone who could keep up with him (as much as possible) intellectually. But who?
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Tales of a Spider in it's Web [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609228
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Keep Up

**Author's Note:**

> Very short as its just a precursor for future fics. I have a whole 27 (and growing) parts planned for this series that I (hopefully) will eventually get through. So subscribe if you want to see more!  
> Thank you for your time and enjoy!

“Hey Dumb-E, hand me a screw driver?” Tony asked as he gave up on turning the screw with his fingers. He was currently working on rocket roller skates because ~~he couldn’t sleep~~ why not? Tony had been stressed out lately and rocket roller skates were just the ~~distraction~~ fun he needed. Tony had ~~isolated himself~~ retreated to his lab because everyone had seemed to need something from him that week and he just ~~couldn’t~~ didn’t want to deal with it. He loved his family dearly, but they just didn’t get his need for a project, something to fill the empty time ~~, something to distract him from himself~~.

Dumb-E whirred in the background, he was on thin ice after handing Tony an iced motor oil when he asked for something cold to drink. He didn’t know how how he could build complex, intelligent AI’s like JARVIS and FRIDAY and yet robots that were, well, dumb. Dumb-E extended his metal arm and opened his hand to reveal a box of apple juice.

That was it. Tony was done. He couldn’t take it anymore. Could nobody keep up with him? Was _everyone_ incompetent?

He had had several interns, if only for a few hours before he sent them running for the hills. Everyone he worked well with had “better things to do” than work in his awesome lab with his awesome self all day and night. Was he just doomed to a life of intellectual solitude?

“Incoming call from Peter Parker, Boss,” FRIDAY broke through his pity party. For the first time that day, Tony smiled.

“Hey kid, what’s up?”


End file.
